


生日快乐

by kikuchinana0307



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuchinana0307/pseuds/kikuchinana0307
Summary: 玛丽成年啦！送给我可爱的玛丽！我居然真的搞了玛丽聪的车，虽然已经是前几个月的事了，但是还是很有罪恶感（。
Relationships: Matsushima Sou/Marius Yo
Kudos: 2





	生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 玛丽成年啦！送给我可爱的玛丽！我居然真的搞了玛丽聪的车，虽然已经是前几个月的事了，但是还是很有罪恶感（。

距离十八岁的正式分化还有一年。  
マリウス自己也不知道自己究竟是以一个什么样的心情去迎接这一年的到来。  
如果分化成Beta就好了。  
这是マリウス期待过最多的一个结果。  
两年前，松岛聪分化成了Omega。虽然不是团队里的第一个Omega，但是松岛聪的情况却和中岛健人不太一样。健人くん很早就被风磨くん标记了，所以不用担心信息素和发情期的问题。但是松岛聪却只能依靠抑制剂来维持日常的生活。胜利くん是Beta，风磨くん因为有了健人くん所以对聪くん也没有多大的影响，那么现在唯一存在问题的，就是自己了。  
マリウス一直不明白自己对松岛聪到底是怎样的一种感情。很久很久之前两个人就相识了，并且一直到现在都是很好的朋友。虽然有的时候也会吵架，但是很快就会和好。聪くん对自己来说一直是很特别的存在。经常有人用对称位来形容健人くん和风磨くん，但是マリウス觉得，自己和松岛聪也是一种如同对称位的存在。  
想要变成Beta。因为可以不受信息素的影响，一直一直的保护着聪くん。  
终于，正式分化检查报告出来的日子就要来了。  
今天是新专辑的录音也是自己的生日，但是松岛聪因为提前一天录完了，所以并没有过来。  
结束了自己的部分，マリウス忽然被经纪人叫了出去。“这是你的检查报告，恭喜マリウス成为了sexy zone的第二个Alpha了。”  
“え？Alpha？！”マリウス一时不知道还作何反应。为什么会是Alpha呢？变成了Alpha的话，自己还能以怎样的身份留在聪くん身边做他的对称位呢？从今以后控期的酒店，自己就再也不能和聪くん住在一起了吧…日常接触什么的也会产生距离，毕竟自己是Alpha啊…一想到这些，マリウス的心情就逐渐低落了起来。  
回到乐屋后，マリウス一直闷闷不乐的。他垂着头窝在沙发的一角，一动也不动，不论门把怎么问他，也还是一句话也不说。  
“我今天就先回家了。”沉默了好一会，マリウス忽然从沙发上起身，说了句抱歉后就走出了乐屋。  
“マリウス今天怎么了？”中岛健人看着末子这样反常的行为，不禁有些担心了起来。菊池风磨看着那张被マリウス揉捏的破破烂烂的检查报告，忽然间明白了原因。“让松岛去和マリウス谈谈吧。”菊池对中岛这么说。“他们两个一直都是在一起的嘛。”  
接到了中岛健人电话的松岛聪二话没说就准备去マリウス家找他。  
“叮咚”  
松岛聪按响了门铃，可是等了好一会都没有人开门。难道是不在家吗？松岛聪有些疑惑，但是还是不死心的又按了一下。终于，紧闭的房门慢慢的打开了一条缝。  
一股淡淡的矢车菊的味道扑面而来，松岛聪忽然觉得自己有些焦躁不安了起来。  
“聪くん你回去吧。”  
还没来得及等松岛聪说话，マリウス就已经下达了逐客令。  
マリウス反常的态度让松岛聪很是疑惑，心里那股莫名的焦躁感越发的明显了。  
“等一下！”松岛聪忽然提高的声音把两人都吓了一跳，“开门，我们必须要谈一谈。”  
松岛聪也不知道为什么自己今天会特别的暴躁。マリウス最近很奇怪，不仅不靠近自己，就连谈话也在极力的避免。到底怎么了？临近发情期，松岛聪只觉得自己后颈处的腺体涨的厉害。  
进了门，松岛聪换好了拖鞋，一抬头就发现マリウス站在了一个离自己很远的地方。  
“走那么远干什么？”松岛聪有些不高兴，果然还是在躲着自己吗？  
“没什么…聪くん如果没有什么事就赶紧回家吧。Omega一个人在外面不安全。”マリウス偏过了头，小声的说着。  
松岛聪皱了皱眉，空气里茶叶的气息逐渐浓郁了起来，慢慢的把矢车菊的气息笼罩了起来。  
“呐，マリ，你到底在躲着我什么？”松岛聪快步走到了マリウス的面前，他抬起头盯着眼前的大男孩，脸上没有一丝丝的笑意，“告诉我，是我做错了什么吗？”  
面对松岛聪的行为，マリウス有些惊慌：“不是…聪くん不要这么说…”  
空气里茶叶的气息越来越重，マリウス觉得自己快要呼吸不畅了。“聪くん…”  
松岛聪深深的吸了一口气，望着マリウス的眼神里多了一些笃定，“マリ是分化成了Alpha吧。”  
听了他的话，マリウス忽然紧张的低下了头，不敢看向松岛聪。  
“觉得和我这个Omega来往跟丢面子吗？或者是觉得我跟碍事吗？”看着マリウス的行为，松岛聪觉得自己忽然有些抑制不住的心痛。明明是自己最信任最要好的伙伴，却会在分化成了Alpha后对自己持这种态度。更何况，自己还偷偷的喜欢了他很久很久。那个当初初来日本还很青涩害羞的小男孩早在不知不觉中已经成为了一个立派优秀的大人，同时也成为了自己生命里无法缺失的珍贵的一部分。松岛聪不敢想象没有マリウス的生活，眼泪在松岛的眼眶里打转，几乎就快要掉出来了。  
“聪くん…不是的…”  
マリウス辩解着，却还是不敢抬头看向松岛。  
“那到底是怎么了？！”这句话松岛几乎是带着颤音吼出来的。眼泪最后还是掉了下来，松岛聪不知道自己今天究竟是怎么了，对情绪的管控居然如此的糟糕，以至于一直在用这样一个消极的态度和方式进行着这段谈话。  
看见松岛聪哭，マリウス一下子慌了神，他赶忙伸手帮松岛擦去了眼泪。他对上松岛聪泪朦朦的视线，最终决定将自己的真心话倾盘而出。  
“对不起…聪くん…”  
“因为太喜欢聪くん了，所以想要一直一直的陪在你的身边，保护你，守护你，照顾你。我想在你难过的时候擦去你的泪水，烦心的时候倾听你的苦恼，想要永远当你的好朋友。但是聪くん是Omega，而我是Alpha，聪くん以后肯定会有自己喜欢的人，肯定会和别的Alpha在一起，到时候我的身份就很尴尬了，我不想聪くん因为我而烦恼，也不想聪くん因为信息素的影响而做出错误的决定…マリウス在聪くん的心中到底是怎样的地位呢，是不是也和聪くん在マリウス的心中一样的无可替代呢？マリウス真的真的好喜欢聪くん…”  
マリウス把松岛聪紧紧的搂在自己的怀里，用手轻轻的抚摸着他的头发。松岛聪的眼泪流了下来，泪湿了マリウス的胸口，“マリ，你是笨蛋吗？！为什么你就不可以以‘松岛聪的Alpha’的身份来永远的陪伴着我呢？！”  
“聪くん…”  
“我最喜欢マリウス了！想要一直一直和マリウス在一起！我一直都在期待着マリウス分化成Alpha！一直都想要被マリウス标记！为什么マリウス要让我说出来呢？明明想要当成秘密一直埋藏在心里的…”  
松岛聪带着哭腔的声音透过布料闷闷的传了过来，他感觉自己的身体越来越热，マリウス身上那股淡淡的矢车菊的香气似乎成了罪魁祸首。这就是マリ的味道吗…松岛聪想着，空气里的茶叶的气息悄悄的笼罩了マリウス，向他发出了无声的邀请。  
マリウス低头吻上了松岛的唇，轻轻的吮吸着他的唇瓣，仿佛在品尝一块甘美的糖果。一吻结束，两个人都红了脸。マリウス又一次深深的吻了上去，他撬开松岛的贝齿，用舌头舔舐着他的口腔内壁，圈弄着他的舌。两个人的鼻息在呼吸中交换，松岛觉得自己的身体仿佛着火了一般，信息素带来的刺激感灼烧着他的腺体。  
“唔…”松岛发出了难耐的支吾声，マリウス放在脑后的手顺着他柔软的发丝来到了他的后颈，轻轻的抚摸着他的腺体。松岛聪觉得一阵爆裂般的快感如同巨浪般呼啸而来，而他就是海浪中的一叶小舟，被吹打的上下狂颠。  
“マリ…占有我吧…”松岛聪快感中挣扎出一丝理性，他的视线早就被生理和心理上的刺激产生的泪水所模糊，他蒙着眼看向マリウス的方向，发出了邀请。  
一阵深入骨髓的刺痛后是无数汹涌而来的快感，仿佛电流一般，哗啦啦在全身炸开，失去了对身体的控制，精神末梢向大脑传递着难以言喻的新奇的感受——这就是AO结合的快感。快乐从腺体向身体四处蔓延，后穴传来的阵阵空虚感让松岛聪既羞耻又好奇。  
松岛抓住マリウス的手，牵引着它慢慢的来到自己的身后。  
“这里，想要你…”  
松岛也不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话，空气中的气味越发的浓烈，浸没其中的皮肤如同被火焰灼烧一般，发出奇异的感受。マリウス的手从裤腰探入，一点点的揉碰着因为情动而湿润的穴口。后穴被玩弄着，但是手指的触碰范围却紧紧只有外部的褶皱，内里的空虚感越发的强烈了，松岛有些难受的皱了皱眉。  
“マリ，伸进去…”松岛聪用嘴唇触碰マリウス的耳垂，伸出舌头轻轻的舔了一下。松岛感受到身后的手指忽然停顿了下来，マリウス的脸上变的通红，充着不知所措的呆滞。  
“真是的…マリ有好好的上生理课吗？这样子是不会让Omega觉得满足的哦…”松岛聪脱掉了自己身上碍事的裤子，赤裸着下身站在マリウス面前，“现在，好好的看着我。”  
松岛聪来到一边的沙发上，对着マリウス坐下，他缓缓的打开自己的腿，将早已汁水四溅的后穴完全暴露在マリウス的面前。他将手指伸进嘴里，草草的舔了几下，然后一点点的插进了自己张合着的小穴里。“唔…”空虚的小穴被填满感觉让松岛聪情不自禁的发出了呻吟。太舒服了…松岛慢慢的抽插着，让自己的身体逐渐习惯异物的侵入。第三根，第四根…插入的手指数在不断增加，体内的空虚感却越来越明显。想要更粗更热的东西插进来…松岛聪眯着眼看着站在自己面前的人。マリウス的下身已经肿胀了起来，因为拥有欧洲人血统而显得天赋秉异的下身满满当当的呈现出了一个饱满的弧度。  
“マリウス。”松岛聪听见他自己喊到，“插进来——用你的肉棒。”  
几乎是在说出口的下一秒，松岛聪就感觉自己的脸仿佛火烧一般的热。太羞耻了。原本以为当着マリウス的面自慰就已经是底线了，结果现在又说出这样不知廉耻的下流话。这样的自己，绝对不可以让别人看见，只有マリウス可以…  
マリウス将松岛压倒在沙发上，阳具一点点的插入了松岛聪的后穴。男人粗长的阳具一寸一寸的挤了进去。不疼，又酥又涨，酸痒不堪的穴肉争先恐后地攀紧了，死死地锁住。“啊…”略带沙哑的呻吟从嘴里跑了出来，被填满的舒适感一下子占据了松岛的大脑，实在是太舒服了。粗长的阳具一下子顶到了生殖腔附近，略带弧度的顶端有一下没一下的轻轻蹭着生殖腔的入口，致命的快感刺激的松岛聪有了一种头皮发麻的惊奇感受。因为是第一次，マリウス只是缓缓的抽插了几下，好让松岛可以逐渐适应。紧致的内壁包裹着マリウス的阳具，如同无数丝绸般的触感让マリウス一时间沉醉其中。  
“マリ动一动…”如同被小蚂蚁啃咬一样的感觉充斥着大脑，痒的松岛快要抓狂。听了他的渴求，マリウス温柔并且缠绵地慢慢顶弄着，却用了十足的力气，一下一下深埋在穴腔里肏干，松岛穴腔里因情动而产生的爱液缓缓流出来，随着猛烈的撞击，发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声，一点点的变成了飞溅的白沫。松岛聪被肏的快要喘不过气来，只好张着嘴巴西颤抖着下巴缓解过剩的快感。咕叽的水声在耳边回荡，羞的松岛把头埋进了マリウス的颈旁。松岛在マリウス身上完全软成了一滩水，只知道抱着他淫叫。少年带着些许成熟气的嗓音燥的マリウス全身发热，他加快了动作和幅度，长长的肉棒直直抽出来，带出一股股爱液，后穴吸吮着挽留，既而又狠狠砸进去，因撞击而变得红艳的臀丘贴着沾满了淫水的囊袋，周围一堆白色泡沫。上翘的龟头在穴道里作怪，翻搅起无边的情潮。松岛沉迷在其中无法自拔，胸口因快感而剧烈的起伏，带着刚刚射精后的阵阵余韵。  
マリウス含住了松岛胸口粉棕色的乳粒，在嘴里撕咬吮舔，那里被嘬得艳红，鼓出颤巍巍一个小山丘。松岛的生殖腔已经被完全撞开，巨大的龟头将那里堵的严严实实，龟头在他娇嫩的生殖腔内无情的搜刮，松岛聪没有想到温柔可爱的マリウス竟然也会有如此霸道的一面。  
“好深…”  
マリウス的幅度越发的迅猛，粗长的肉棒重重地砸进生殖腔，龟头没有任何停顿的戳弄着腔口，快意从身体内部迸发开来，充盈到四肢百骸。又猛烈的撞击了几下，マリウス的阳具涨大了起来，开始了漫长的射精。  
松岛聪躺在沙发上小声的喘着气，他闭上眼感受着一股又一股的精液充盈着自己身体的新奇感觉，心里慢慢的流露出一股强烈的满足感。他再一次睁开双眼，看着眼前的少年——年轻俊美，结实的肌肉，紧致的皮肤，还有那双永远只会注视着自己的双眸。世间还有什么事是比躺在爱人的怀里还能更让人感到快乐的呢？  
“マリウス。”  
松岛聪听见自己发出了沙哑却又满足的声音，“生日快乐。今后的余生，我们一起努力吧。”  
  



End file.
